The invention relates to an input stage for a charge transfer device arrangement, and particularly to an input stage which forms the parallel input of a transversal filter. In German OS 26 43 704, corresponding to U.S. application Ser. No. 832,232, now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,957, there is described a close relationship between the overall surface occupied by the input stage on a semiconductor layer and the value of the evaluation coefficient which represents a gauge of the quantity of charge input into the CTD arrangement in dependence upon the prevailing input signal value.